Blast to the Past
by Julily
Summary: Harry get Blasted to the Past with a time turner with a mission to save his parents. Im bad at summaries.. please R&R my first story
1. Chapter 1

**_Blast to the Past_**

Harry sat at his usual desk in the Potions classroom, sweating over his hot cauldron as he brewed the Draught of the Living Dead.

The year was almost over, and Harry was dreading having to leave Hogwarts forever. It was his seventh an final year at Hogwarts, and soon he would be out in the world, looking for a job.

"Today's lesson is now over. Please collect a small amount of your potion into a flask, and then bring it here to be graded." drawled Snape, the Potion's master, and Harry's least favorite teacher.

When they exited the classroom, Harry suggested they go for a walk before Transfiguration, and surprisingly to his relief, his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, agreed to accompany him.

Harry did not know why he suddenly had an urge to take a walk, and much to his and his friends' surprise, he started walking towards for the Forbidden Forest, and entered.

Ronan, one of the few centaurs in the forest suddenly appeared and approached them.

"The stars informed me that you would be visiting soon, Harry Potter." Bane started, "They gave me a mission. All three of you may go to complete it. I trust Potter that if you could remember your parents, you would miss them dearly?"

Harry nodded, confused, and remembered many of the photos he had seen of them. That was as good as he thought he would ever know them.

"Take this," Ronan continued, handing them a Time-Turner, "Go back 16 years, one turn will take you back a year, open the truth and save your parents. Then, by spinning the dial counter-clockwise, return."

Slowly, Harry put the chain around Ron, Hermione, and his necks. Cautiously he turned the dial 16 times.

A dizzy feeling overcame the trio, and then, as suddenly as it started, stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meeting the Past **_

The trio opened their eyes, and saw the forest, greener then ever, and realized where they were. Quickly they made their way up to the castle and met the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office.

After finally guessing the correct password (Droobles Best Blowing Gum) they made their way up the steps and burst into the office.

"May I ask what the interruption is about?" said a voice from behind them.

Slowly they turned and saw a face they thought they would never say again.

"D-Dumbledore?" Harry stuttered

"But you're dead." said Hermione, before realizing that they were still in the past.

"I can assure you that I am very much alive thank you,"

"Please, listen Professor, we are from the future," explained Harry quickly," we are here to save my parents, Lily and James Potter, oh, and could you perhaps tell us what day it is?"

Dumbledore looked a little shocked at the fact that they were from the future, but all the same, he told them what he knew.

"Lily and James went into hiding when I received the warning that Voldemort was after them, and I believe that their Secret Keeper is Sirius Black. It is October the 29th. Now, some questions of my own. May I ask your name? Also, what do you mean, save Lily and James? Is Sirius working for Voldemort?"

This time it was Hermione who spoke," Well, I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley. Sirius isn't the Potter's Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew is, and Pettigrew is working for Voldemort. "

"Very well," said a surprised Dumbledore," I will send for Peter and ask him where the Potters are. Accio Peter Pettigrew!"

They heard a squeal, and the next thing they knew, a rat was flying towards them, and Dumbledore caught it, and looked at it curiously.

"Oh, sir, Peter is an unregistered Animagus," explained Ron quickly.

Dumbledore only nodded and then prodded Peter with his wand. Immediately, Peter returned to his human form.

"D-D-Dumbledore! What a pleasure…" stammered Peter.

"Oh, no, Peter, the pleasure is all mine," said Dumbledore pleasantly," Would you care for a drink? Water, milk, tea?"

"T-Tea if I may," responded Peter.

Dumbledore nodded, and with his back turned to Peter, began to prepare tea, though Harry, Ron and Hermione saw him slip a little something extra into Peter's cup.

"Drink up, Peter," said Dumbledore, handing Peter the cup.

Peter was so thirsty; he drank in his tea in one gulp.

"Now Peter, may I ask you some questions? Firstly, are you the Potters secret keeper? Second, are you working for Voldemort? Thirdly, tell us where Lily and James are."

At this point Peter started crying, "Yes, Yes, and they are in Godrics Hollow, and Voldemort is going to kill them tomorrow night."

Dumbledore stunned Peter with a flick of his wand, and then turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Grasp my arms, I have lifted the Apparation spell, I shall take you to where they are."

A dizzy feeling came over them, like zooming down a thin tube, and then it stopped.

"Knock Harry," Dumbledore said simply.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked, and when it opened, a redhead answered.

"Mum?" Harry whispered.


	3. Sorry

Sorry everyone, but I am discontinuing this story… I have run out of ideas, and decided to start a different story, witch I have way more ideas for, but please check out my new story, What If?


End file.
